


Return Visit

by TheNightWatcher



Series: RP inspired stories [2]
Category: No Game No Life - Kamiya Yuu, Persona 5, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Akechi was adopted by Palutena after Pit took him in, Akechi's soul had been claimed long ago by God of Control, Alternate Universe, Because Akechi was a child when he met his Persona, But Dark Pit and Pit had something to say about that, First Meetings, Loki is named Checkers!, M/M, Mementos (Persona 5), One Shot, Persona Fused!Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: In which Goro "Akechi" Light, one of the two humble sons of the Goddess of Light, revisits his original world to resolve a few loose strings.He meets someone new.And irritating.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Palutena (Kid Icarus), Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro & Pit (Kid Icarus), Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Dark Pit/Tet (No Game No Life) (Mentioned)
Series: RP inspired stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909987
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Return Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys seen that one picture of Akechi fused with Loki? It looked beautiful, and I got inspired one day in roleplaying, ha.
> 
> This may be confusing as heck for you, but if you stay regardless, enjoy!
> 
> Pit met Goro when he was just a little under 10 years old. Tet is a God, so he'd be the one to notice when someone is marked for a 'greater destiny' which normally includes tragedy. Pit got attached to Goro real quick and vice versa. Then Goro became a creature not quite human and taking him along back to Skyworld was the best thing to do. 
> 
> And to happen. To Goro.

The first time Goro had felt a pull against his soul, he was fixing up several of the Light Temple's flowers.

Drizzling water through a pale watering-can, the young man kept his eye on the twisted roses, their stems tall and vibrant. Raising flowers had become a comfort in pastime and when Goro started something, he often finished it. This was no different. He had been tending to this addition for years now. Despite beautiful appearances, flowers required outstanding work. Lack of attention can kill the plants right away.

Speaking of attention, his striped horns seem to be shinier than usual. Goro kept watch from the watering can's reflection, observing his demon-like features before carrying on. It had taken years, but like these flowers, Goro accepted how he currently looks and requires in this strange twisted body.

"Goro? Hey! Lady Palutena's said dinner's ready!" His older brother in all but wings and blood, called from across the garden. Perhaps if the angel could fly, he'd be able to find Goro quicker. Pit was still so small, having hardly ever changed in appearance from that of a thirteen(perhaps now fourteen) year-old boy. Angelic blood is special, Goro supposed.

Having been born a human first, Goro had aged even in his non-human form, currently at eighteen.

The one who adopted him, Palutena, had stated he'd likely stop aging at twenty-one to twenty-five in human years.

Humming, the watering can is lowered. His mood is decently calm despite memories of despair followed by the taste of ash. "I'll be right there, Pit. Please give me a moment," Setting the container down was the easy part. The air smelled pleasant and the nectar from the scarlet roses provided a sense of peace. It was time to take a break from wandering thoughts and unclear futures.

A wrenching tug thawed any other advances forward. Pain splits, lashing like a burning whip against his core. Goro hisses, his red claws covering one eye as the world trembles with the force of falling books.

What...What was this? Were they under attack from some god? Who?

"Goro?" Pit's incoming footsteps felt like heavy footfalls from the ground.

Did...Did no one else feel this?

"Goro!"

* * *

He had gotten used to the feeling of a bed and mattress after his final adoption.

In truth, Goro hasn't seen his original world in years. He purposely strayed from it, avoided contact with it. The young man had no interest in the society which damned him as soon as he had been born. Goro was confident the only reason he wasn't entirely screwed up beyond measure was due to his fateful encounter long ago with two angels and a god. The angels were Pit and Dark Pit, and the god had been some otherworldly traveler, by the name of Tet.

And, well, Goro didn't like Tet. The latter was colorful, playful, and quite vague in cruel words to Goro's older brother. More often than not, Tet had been flat-out dismissive toward Pit, despite all the angel's attempts to befriend him. Tet always shut him down with a twirl of the heel and whip of sunbathed scarves.

 _("It's okay, Goro. I'm used to it. Sometimes, people just don't like me for no reason.")_ Pit had gently told him while the two ate during a personal picnic together. _("In life, uh, there are a ton of people like that. I'm just unlucky.")_

The proper word Goro feels may be a step down from loathe.

And somehow, _somehow,_ Tet was engaged to Dark Pit.

So this meant seeing him around quite often.

"He's fine." The God of Game hums by his bedside, and Goro twitches away from the short god's moving cloth scarves. Claws remain half-drowsy in sluggish protest. "The deity in his homeworld may have started something, and without their original plan's presence, the remnants of the God's Mark had been indirectly touching his soul." Tet always had disgustingly pretty eyes. Four colors, two card-signs, and vibrant hair to match.

"...Do we have to permanently kill them this time?" Pit speaks so low, Goro almost didn't hear.

"Do as you wish. It's not my business." Tet evades blame. "I don't condone violence." The otherworldly god claims. It's funny because he was going to marry one of the most violent angels alive. "Still. They must be _one_ bitter god to lose their prize at the time of want. I'm sure one of us could go back and finish things." A pause. "Right?" It was a cue to finally join the conversation.

Goro sits up and rubs his forehead. "I thought we were done with this." He mumbles and finds his side embraced by arms and feathery wings. Goro says nothing and does nothing as Pit's bloodlust falls nonexistent.

"Goro, I was so worried!" His older brother whines and Goro shuts his eyes. Warmth, while he himself was cold. "I haven't seen you collapse like that unless you were sick!" Pit lets go and raise a fist to the ceiling. "If I knew this was going to happen, I wouldn't have let them getaway." He sighs, seemingly oblivious to Tet's hum of amusement. "Oh, man. Now we gotta deal with this…"

Goro shifts. Pit had been enjoying his more peaceful duties for years ever since the wars in Skyworld have waned. "My apologies." He mumbles.

Pit whirled back to him. "No, no! I didn't mean I was disappointed or anything!" Wings twitched to suit the owner's unease. "I'm just worried. Are you…" Blue eyes trail away in a clouded haze. "Are you okay with going back?"

Goro hesitated.

"I guess he isn't." Tet chimes and Goro wanted to pull those cube-earrings off the god just to see if the metal would slice through flesh. "I don't blame him. It's a miracle he didn't suffer mentally from our interference when young." He says casually as if such an event should have never happened.

You'd have to be an idiot to miss Pit's droop of the wings.

"I don't regret being saved." Goro spat, and Tet hums along as if there was a song rather than disagreement.

"I wouldn't think so, no." Tet nods with a pleasant smile and jaded eyes of victory. "I was saying how lucky we were. Now, are you going over there or not?" Those annoying scarves of his twitch like cat-tails.

"Does he have to?" Pit mumbles before slapping two hands on his face. "I mean! Goro, you gotta face your past demons! You've been training under us personally, so you'll be okay." A pause, the angel doesn't quite shiver but there's a titter to his movements as he leans forward to embrace the taller person tighter. "You'll be okay, right?" Pit mumbles, lost.

Goro thinks of the days he sat bruised under the sun while the angel patched him up as the younger him cried over the cuts and bruises. Practicing weapons or hand-to-hand combat was difficult at the starting point. He ponders, about the days he badly botched-up the simplest missions due to a grave miscalculation, and the fact his older sibling never failed to barrel into whatever dangerous situation Goro had gotten himself into.

"I'll...Manage." Goro tries, quiet. "I'll call. And if I need help, I'll send a message." It's a promise.

Pit doesn't say anything, and Goro takes the silence as acceptance.

"I don't see why you're worried." Tet releases a dramatic heavy breath. His colorful eyes shimmer with a tang of mirth. "You're both brute barbarians in battle. Why should this be any different as long as you don't get too cocky?" The god takes two steps out of the room. "But if you're so concerned, I could always game you for his safety?" Tet sings, and Pit perks up at the thought.

Goro rolls his eyes as the angel gives him one last hug before hurdling after Tet like the gullible person Pit was.

"Wait up, Tet! Does that really work?"

Of course, it doesn't.

"Who knows, wanna try it out?" Tet chimes from out the door and Goro wishes there was something he could at least _throw_.

He'll never see the appeal in Tet which Dark Pit had found.

* * *

"Mother," Goro calls from the halls, soft, hesitant. The goddess was likely busy with meditating, reading, and the like. He didn't want to bother her. "I'm leaving for a while. Are you decent?" If not, he could go on his way. Palutena needed all the peaceful times she could get. This business of his won't take too long anyway.

"I'm simply fixing up this glassware!" Palutena calls back. "Come in, I don't mind at all." Her invitation was sound. Peaceful and welcoming.

Goro takes one look down the hall, then strolls forward and enters the hidden door clouded by magic. He waved a claw, entering through the illusion and into the area holding rows upon rows of dull emerald orbs. He takes in several breaths before finding his mother placing several more emerald spheres onto the velveted shelves.

"I'm," Starting first meant he didn't have to think further about his decision. "I'm going back to my world to settle things." He says and ponders if that was enough.

"Goro." Palutena gently calls, and he doesn't remove his gaze from the newly cleaned floor. "Why aren't you looking me in the eye? Do you truly want to do this?" Her questions weren't an offer to running away. If this were Pit, Goro might've said something vague. However, Palutena had been his mother for years, and she had worked hard for him to call her by the deserved title. Palutena deserved sincerity.

"Not particularly." Goro mumbles. "I don't quite want to go back. It'll be exhausting. And I don't really care what happens to that world." The honest truth.

"Now, now." Palutena lightly scolds. "You shouldn't have that attitude toward any world or anyone." A finger gently brushes his hair. Goro allows it, eyes still on the ground. "It's where you came from." She reminds him, and the words feel like hot iron.

Inhuman hair extensions flicking, Goro scoffs. "I wish it wasn't." He declares with crossed arms.

"Then, you would be a very different person," Palutena warns as she turns to the many spheres of green. "And have a much different background. In fact, it's highly possible you would have never met Pit or me. Did you want that outcome as well?" She presses, and the goddess of Light is right. She's _right_ , and,band-

"No!" Goro blurts, shaking his head. "No. I just...Don't like the idea of going back there." He's not the type to sulk, but he sinks into her embracing hold regardless. He cannot get enough of the warmth of living people. The room of solidified memories felt dim and dark as thoughts of the past began to creep. "Mother, what should I do?"

He needed guidance. A light, something to motivate him or demotivate him. Goro needs something because if not, he'll go crazy for going on a mental suicidal mission such as this.

"No matter what you do, Goro," Palutena gently flicks his forehead. "Your family will support you." Her words are warmth incarnate. He can never get used to the kindness or the welcoming aura.

Horns and all, Goro finally relaxed.

"Ah, but don't forget." Palutena easily cuts in. "Running away from your past is also a coward's move. And well, I didn't raise a coward." The goddess lightly chirps, playfully ruffling his brown hair.

Goro doesn't respond but he holds a tiny smile.

 _Indeed_ , she didn't raise such a fool.

It was time to pay _that_ world a quick visit.

* * *

Surprising.

The moment Goro had crossed into his original world, reality shifted, and he ended up in a place of both darkness and red tendrils. The scarlet lights and dusty floors were hardly anything to laugh at in comparison to the atmosphere. The grime under his feet, the harsh smell of both rot and metal, the occasional sound of groaning monsters. This was definitely not the place he had been so afraid of in the past.

No, it was much deeper than that. A layer underneath the city, the people, and all of their collective thoughts together.

At least, such is what Goro could guess. He's no expert, but the creature within (Checkers, Goro had called the striped being upon first meeting. So very long ago,) had chuckled about the return. Checkers came from the Sea of Souls. Not that Goro knew what that was, but there had been a time where Checkers had likely been human. Likely, as in Checkers never spoke of his past or true name.

That is fine. Goro had no intention of prying information from a large inhuman creature living in his head. It would be very unwise, and Checkers had done nothing but help along adjust to being...Whatever he was.

Taking a swift look around, Goro made his way through this new reality within his old one. There had been several strange creatures on the way, hostiles who were far too stupid to realize he was on a different level than most of them. Defeating them only got harder the further he went, but Goro's limbs felt free from how he's been slaughtering monsters left from right. Claws here, claws there, these fools were too _weak_ to be challenging him. The adrenaline from fights always got him a little riled up. There's no need to rush this.

It was way more satisfying to rip open a monster without a large weak point such as a large eye.

Still, watching these creatures fade or burst into smoke is mesmerizing to watch. It's easy to picture their faces as the people who once terrorized him. If these creatures were products of their mindsets...He'll gladly destroy each and everyone as he went about his business. Goro won't be purposely seeking out people nor will he be directly attacking the world from here, but he can fantasize as he kills off the low-tier monsters of this odd place.

As predicted, the adrenaline fades as he ceases whatever rush has overtaken his senses. Goro breathed in, out, as Checkers cackles glee from his mind. Goro wasn't exhausted and his head felt clear. There's nothing like a good few battles to warm up and feel light-weighted. There had been multiple kinds of elements thrown at him. Finding out which one he could resist, or which hurt more was an enticing experiment.

He hasn't sensed the perpetrator from his childhood just yet. Perhaps if he walked in deeper…

First, a break. He's been at this for hours.

Goro took refuge in an area on a platform with nothing with tiles and the nearby rumbling of a train. There was no one else here, which was exactly why it was perfect. He took by the edge of the platform and relaxed. His legs tilted at an angle, and Goro levitated a few feet off the ground. Humming, he brought out both a book and a modified cell phone, absentmindedly typing away while reading the newest chapter of his mystery novel.

Upon finishing sending messages of being alive and healthy to family, he waits for a reply while passing time through the art of imagination and words.

Pit responds first, able to read, only because of Palutena's education curriculum on Goro, to which was unmercifully passed to the angel. The text message is full of joyful smiley faces and golden halos. There are a couple of short phrasings of 'Good luck' buried within the wall of colorful emotes.

Goro lightly snorts, amused.

Palutena's response is a lot more professional, wishing him a safe day and to not push himself too hard.

He can do that, and he will. Goro simply wants to finish the chapter he's on.

And perhaps slaughter whoever decided to attack him while the book's climax began to climb.

Goro swiftly averts the swipe of a blade, using his arms to block the incoming harsh wave of sapphire flames that crash against his smooth armor striped limbs. Goro catches a glimpse of black and grey before purposely tilting back and falling off the platform. Fire damage reduced, one of his hair-extensions lash out like a whip, wrapping around his assailant's leg and tugging them down with gravity.

The Brave Soul, a young man, yelps as they both crash into the ground and metal of train tracks.

Despite the clangs of flesh and bone against the hard material, Goro leapt back up and pounced right as his assailant recovered back on two feet. The shout of disbelief regarding his speed is almost insulting. Claws to a soft neck, a guttural hiss left Goro's twitching lips as the masked person falls still. "Move, and I'll leave you to bleed all over this godforsaken subway." Goro warns, curt with the tips of natural weapons dragging along thin flesh.

His hostage doesn't shiver, a mask covering the important features to demonstrate fear.

"What do you want?" The stranger coolly inquires, eerily calm, and Goro waits for him to continue. "Money? Energy?" To ask such when the young man clearly had no shame in aiming for the jugular. This situation wasn't the first time, then.

"Neither." Goro hisses. " _You're_ the one who attacked _me_ , I was reading a good page; I lost my place." There's no point in diverting the conversation. "I should kill you to return your generous favor of a surprise attack." To think the other believed he was weak enough to be killed off by simple magic and a slice was almost insulting.

Under his claws, the other person seemed to pause. Goro raised an eyebrow.

"This is going to sound weird, are you a shadow?" The stranger sounded deeply puzzled, eyes blinking despite the owl-like mask. "You don't talk like one."

Not quite sure what those were, Goro scoffed. He could feel Checkers laughing in tune. "Yeah? And you don't move like a normal human should." Goro curtly tells him. "Most teenagers would be stuck with friends or eating pocky in their beds. What the hell are you doing here?" Having fun running around alone? Goro wouldn't visit here more than he has to. What's _this_ person's excuse?

"...I wouldn't have attacked you if I'd known you weren't a shadow." The stranger continues, low, a trace of apologetic softness present.

"Oh, I see. So this is the matter of species." Goro sneers, and the person under his claws smartly doesn't twitch. Good, an 'accident' may have occurred if the idiot flinched. "If I didn't have horns, have stripes, or this overall 'Shadow' appearance, you wouldn't have attacked." He's over this, Goro _is_ in fact, over situations like this.

"...Pretty much."

"Ha...Haha," Goro laughs harshly. "Fuck you." He spits, blunt, and dulled.

"Sorry." The rumbling of nearby is hardly any concern to him.

"I don't need your apologies." Goro curtly disrupts. "What I need is answers." He just wants to go home already.

"I'll be happy to give some." The stranger continues. "...As soon as you remember there's a train coming, and we're on the tracks." Impassive, a tilt of the head clears any muffled sounds of rage and creates room for clarity.

Goro glances up, senses latching onto the onslaught of metal and windows racing toward them.

"Shit!" Goro chokes, snatching the human close and dragging them into a dimensional space of darkness and emptiness. The roaring train is swallowed into a muffled rush as safety is achieved, with Goro glaring at nothing in particular due to the dark. The young man in his arms creates a sound of amazement to which Goro ignores. Even in this sightless space, he could feel his tag-along's piercing stare.

Once the underwater sound of the running rails falls silent, Goro easily boots them both back into the strange reality. The feeling is akin to rushing wind and water, leaving the other in his arms to shudder and wheeze from the change of pressure. There's no pity for the young man, not in Goro's eyes.

Goro leaps, tossing the other person into the air as he lands back on the platform.

He recovered faster than Goro had expected, kneeling on the floor with a scarlet-gloved hand to the chest.

"You didn't...Have to do that." The Nameless stranger speaks, finally standing back up to full attention. "Although, appreciated. Thank you."

Arms crossed, Goro held on to his straight-lined frown. "I see," He planned to interrogate further on the topic of the young man's presence, but hesitates when the stranger stretches out a hand in invitation. As if, the platform was set for a dance. The entire scene was so absurd Goro couldn't stop himself from responding verbally. "...Excuse me?" What the hell was going on here?

"Can I at least get a name from my _Hero?_ " The young man in black, grey, and red smoothly requests, as if some kind of gentleman.

_Ah._

Kicking this fool back into the train-tracks sounds appeasing. It's too bad the next rushing train won't come back for a while.

"Akechi." Piece of his former name will be given. It'll do, for now.

"Akechi...I'll remember it. Call me Joker." Joker, the nickname, stands out in a way Goro considers a reality joke. "Is it alright with you, if we meet again?"

What?

"You're not leaving until I get answers." Goro warns, curt, claws glittering in the dim lights of this strange place.

"I wasn't planning on escaping. I just want conditions for a deal." Joker doesn't twitch or make any other movements. Smart.

"A deal," Goro repeats, instincts waiting.

"A deal." Joker confirms, a smile on his stupid owl-masked face. "We meet again, and I'll give you whatever information you want." The promise sounded sincere, and that was idiotic enough.

"And _you?_ " Goro presses.

"I simply want to know my savior is all." Joker replies, smooth and honest. "How about it?"

The possibility of gathering intensive information out of Joker seemed appealing. Goro doesn't have much to lose, does he? Not when there was much to gain. Forcing claws to relax, Goro finally imitates a tiny nod of agreement. An informant of sorts was a good asset to have.

Joker smiles.

 _What,_ Through enchanted senses, Goro catches sight of a small marble. However, it _wasn't_ a marble. Joker had squeezed the tiny sphere into smoke and twist of reality.

"Guess I'll see you soon, Akechi!" Joker's victorious laughter echoes as he begins to fade.

Is that fucker bowing?!

"No, you _don't,_ " This can't be happening. Of course, the strange young man would have other tricks up his sleeve. Of course. "Get _back_ , here, Joker!" Claws extended, the tips only brushed the light smoothness of a transparent coat before even that had vanished. The rumble of a train begins as Goro stares at the empty platform floor. The train rushes past, leaving Goro's shadow in a picture slide of red and black before the metal vehicle finally disappears.

He trembles, claws clenched.

If Joker had that marble the whole time, why did he only just use it? And not during the train scare?

Goro releases a shaky breath. He steadies himself, resigns to another line of wait.

 _Okay,_ Goro allows himself to be swept up in the noises, sluggishly walking down the stairs deeper into the next area. _Alright._ He'll be okay. For now, though, he'll just, simply...

"I'm going to kill him." Goro hisses, and it's an understatement.

However, the declaration makes him feel better, and Goro decides to have everyone else on this floor experience his bad mood.

A fair trade-off.


End file.
